dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Drow,Variant,Anulo Ra'a (4e Race)
Anulo-Ra'a, Drow Variant ''The Ra'a Clan of Drow also known as the Anulo, the sky drow, pulled away from their evil cousins, and now inhabit the skies. '' Play an Anulo-Ra'a if you want... * To be a master of the air * To be a apart of the clan Ra'a who have redeemed themselves from the darkness, and proven themselves stronger than the Dark Ones * To be a member of a race that favors the rogue, bard, sorcerer and warlock classes. Physical Qualities Anulo are slightly taller than their cousins, but weigh about the same. Anulo typically have two colors on their body, in a pattern much simlalir to the deva, in which a light pattern, usually a pasty white, light purple, gray or light blue color are usually non-dominant, and the darker colors, which include ebony,dark brown,blue, and purple. There are rare instances of the light colors being dominant, but it's very very rare, and usually signifies something very important about the person. Queen Arana, the founder of the Ra'a rebellion, when redeemed, her skin turned dark brown, her hair black,her eyes were piercing blue, with pupils, with strips of pasty white purple running along her arms. Anulo mature at the rate that their former drow brethren do. They also tend to live around 200 years but some can count their live spans in centuries. Playing an Anulo-Ra'a The Anulo branched off from the Drow due not only to their mutation but more importantly their quickly diverging sense of morals. Anulo value freedom and expression over their distant cousins cruelty. Because of this and their abandoning of Lloth, they must be ever vigilant of Drow raiders. Any Anulo who is captured by their former dark kin will only have torture to look forward to until the end of their miserable last days. But despite the fact the Anulo must be cautious of the Drow they do not allow themselves to fall into fear. Given their natural affinity for feats of athleticism and limited flight, the Anulo much prefer open spaces. As such they make their homes high in the mountains with which to enjoy the thrills of which their bodies are capable. For not only do these locations provide them with ample opportunities to practice but also allow them to spot danger early on. When faced with odds that would threaten their communities, the Anulo are much more prone to flight instead of fight. Because of this their homes are rather sparsely furnished since they need to be capable of packing in a moments notice. The Anulo are not a purely self contained race though, for a part of their new found freedom means exploring the world at large. So it is not rare for an Anulo to at some point feel the call of adventure take hold. They are friendly and open when dealing with others and will go to great lengths to establish a good name, both for themselves and their people. But despite this desire to meet with others the Anulo themselves are reluctant to allow any into their own cities. For while they wish to establish themselves as a friendly race, some level of suspicion and fear are a part of any dark elf no matter how far removed. Anulo'Ra Characteristics: Aspiring, free, kind, suspicious, thrillseeking Male Names: Arnatuilë, Celebrimbor, Falassion, Kithdiróle, Vermaen Female Names: Aladoliel, Elsathima, Lona, Sabarima, Turassiel Anulo-Ra'a Adventurers Three sample Anulo-Ra'a adventurers are described below. Celbrimbor is an Anulo rogue who has an equal amount of love of money and fame. While most of the Anulo desire to improve the image of their people, Celbrimbor is simply more concerned with himself. It isn't as if he is heartless, but honestly a little selfishness when give the chance to explore is to be expected of a healthy young man with a thirst for adventure. Sabarima is an Anulo bard that seeks to enrich the lives of all people. She wishes to bring forth a sense of heritage amongst her kind and spread a good word to all who would hear it. So she ventures into the world seeking to end oppression wherever she can find it and learn new values for her people to carry into the future. Lona is an Anulo sorcerer that truly feels the rush of the wilds flowing within her. The wind seems to constantly be behind her and she always has a feeling to rush into action. Wherever adventure awaits, wherever danger lurks and wherever excitement is to be had Lona will be there. For true freedom is braving all the world has to offer and asking for more. ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Fey Origin Category:Humanoid Type ---- Category:Add New Category:4e